Along with the recent growth of portable terminals, user demands for intuitive input/output methods are increasing. To enhance portability, the portable terminals get smaller and as a result, the size of a display for displaying information is relatively small as compared to a standard TV screen or a monitor. Therefore, rather than traditional User Interface (UI) methods that require an additional device (e.g., keyboard, a keypad, a mouse, etc.) for user input, portable terminals have adopted intuitive UI methods for inputting information by directly touching a screen with a finger or a touch pen or by voice. Particularly a user can make fine touches using a touch pen. However, the usage of a conventional touch pen is limited to touching a specific area of a display. Accordingly, there exists a need for inputting data to a portable terminal in various manners using a touch pen as well as applying a touch input by touching the portable terminal with the touch pen.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.